Bathing tubs are often used to bathe infants because they allow a small amount of water to be used and further allow parents more access to the infant than would be possible if using a typical bathtub. The tub may be filled with a small amount of water and the infant may be bathed at a comfortable location for the parent, such as on a countertop, near a sink, and/or other location that allows the parent to conveniently bathe the infant while ensuring the infant is safe from water hazards, such as choking and/or becoming submerged during the bath. However, as an infant grows, parents may require different needs in a bathing receptacle, such child support requirements. A new-born infant, for example, may require complete support during a bath. As the infant grows, less support may be needed as children are better able to support themselves.